Shimmer-scale Dragon
Shimmer-scale Dragon to smok, którego otrzymali zwycięscy konkursu w dekorowaniu świątecznej chatki 2012. Za pierwsze miejsce otrzymano złoty wariant, za drugie - srebrny, a za trzecie - brązowy. Zanim zostały rozdane, szczyciły się jako ekstremalnie rzadkie smoki, a także jako jedne z najbardziej porządanych smoków w Dragon Cave. Jednak przez rozmnażanie tego gatunku, stały się o wiele bardziej popularne, w skutek tego zaliczają się do smoków rzadkich. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich smoków-nagród, Shimmer-scale dragon ma własny opis oraz nazwę, jednak opis pozostał taki sam jak u złotych smoków. Mysfytt, jako oficjalny spriter Shimmer-scale Dragon'a, otrzymał od TJ09 alternatywną wersję tego smoka (Jewel); To samo miało miejsce w przypadku Marionetty, która stworzyła poprzednie smoki nagrody, w zamian za co otrzymała alternatywną wersję Tinsela - Pink Tinsel Dragon, (Penk). Kiedy smoki zostaną posortowane poprzez "Breed" Shimmer-scale Dragon posiada "przydomek" "Prize 2012" na scrollu jego właściciela. Oficjalny opis smoka Egg "This egg is very reflective, almost metallic-looking." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It has shiny fish-like scales and loves water." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It has shiny fish-like scales and loves water. And look! It has gotten bigger! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Shimmer-scale dragons are a very beautiful breed with small—but highly reflective—scales that shimmer and shine as the dragon moves through water. They don’t have fins or webbed feet, but their long, eel-like bodies allow them to swim quite fast. They were once rumored to carry large pearls in their claws—causing many to seek them out in search of this fabulous treasure. In reality, the “pearl” is of greater value to the dragon, for the fabled treasure is actually an egg carried by a migrating female." Tłumaczenie opisu Jajko "To jajko jest bardzo refleksyjne, wygląda bardzo metalicznie." Hatchling "Aww... To mały, słodki smoczek. Posiada małe, błyszczące łuski i uwielbia wodę." Dojrzewający Hatchling "Aww... To mały, słodki smoczek. Posiada małe, błyszczące łuski i uwielbia wodę. Popatrz! On jest coraz większy! Musi być bliski dojrzewania." Dorosły "Shimmer-scale dragon to bardzo piękna rasa z małymi — lecz bardzo refleksyjnymi — łuskami, które błyszczą i świecą, podczas gdy smok porusza się w wodzie. Nie mają one płetw ani nie są płetwonogie, lecz ich długie, węgorzo-kształtne ciało pozwala im całkiem szybko pływać. Krążyły pogłoski, iż te smoki przenoszą wielkie perły w swoich szponach — spowodowało to poszukiwanie przez wielu tytch fantastycznych skarbów. W rzeczywistości, "perły" mają ogromne znaczenie dla smoków, a legendarny skarb to ich jaja noszone przez podróżującą samicę." Artyści obrazków *Mysfytt (All) Złoty Shimmer-scale Dragon Kody i nazwy wszystkich znanych 10 "CB" Gold Shimmer-scale Dragon'ów: Show/Hide Content ; *(39hAm) Shimmer Luck *(amnos) Sugoroku Statr *(ANGel) Angelight Goldenpearl *(bp4EJ) Simoniac (changing between Isomanic and Simoniac) *(happy) Geumseol Menoth ; *(Izaya) Ashura's Izaya *(Pern1) Lung Ying Jassith *(S0HKC) *(Vrr4b) Virn ze Lunar * Każdy pozostały złoty shimmer jest potomkiem któregoś z wyżej wymienionych smoków. Obrazki Egg sequence Pogłoski: *(hello) jego kod został zmieniony. Nie wiadomo jednak pod jakim kodem prezentuje się dzisiaj. Silver Shimmer-scale Dragon Wszystkie kody i nazwy znanych 20 "CB" Silver Shimmer-scale Dragon'ów: Show/Hide Content ; *(7AP36) Luckiest Catch *(8j3FE) High Queen of Connacht *(BhgzQ) Shao Shi *(C0L0R) Quantum Color *(CrUdF) *(DivaZ) *(FhR1s) Silas Vincent *(fNl6f) zilver prise d *(KARIS) Kiseki no Shirogane (Zabity, później ożywiony) *(Layla) ; *(Logic) ProwI *(lojjy) Silvery Waves Goldenleaf *(LtE4g) Xiaonxuan XXX *(MtQW6) Kawa-no-Kami *(Q15BJ) Tyche Lunar Halo *(SCBUJ) Echoes in the Deep *(Shine) Dazzling Girl (Na krótki czas nazwany był "Y U NO GIVE ME EGGS") *(xDire) x Dire * * Każdy pozostały srebrny shimmer jest potomkiem któregoś z wyżej wymienionych smoków. Obrazki Egg sequence Fakty: *(7AP36) został porzucony przez oryginalnego właściciela, a potem złapany przez Amazon_Warrior, który nazwał smoka "Luckiest Catch". *(Logic) pobił rekord wyświetleń dotychczasowych smoków na DC. *(Logic) - jego nazwa został zmieniona z powodu żartów na IRC, jednak jego oficjalna nazwa to Prowl lub ProwIer. *(BhgzQ) oryginalnie posiadał kod (r7aPe), jednak został on zmieniony na życzenie właściciela. *(KARIS) zmarł 4 lutego 2013 przez niedobór klików, przez to, że jego właściciel był nieświadomy posiadania tego smoka. Jednak jajko zostało ożywione 15 lutego, z tym samym kodem. *Obrazek dorosłego Srebrnego Shimmer-scale został zmieniony, po tym, jak dorosło pierwsze piskle. Pogłoski: *(KARIS) jest prawdopodobnie pierwszym smokiem nagrodą, który zmarł, (a potem został ożywiony). *(Shine) został ponownie nazwany "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE TAEMIN". To może się jednak zmienić w krótkim czasie. Bronze Shimmer-scale Dragon Wszystkie nazwy i kody znanych 30 "CB" Bronze Shimmer-scale Dragon'ów: Show/Hide Content ; *(70t00) o Seian CB o *(7w1Yl) Mystic of the 7 *(9kIh1) Schimmernder Drache *(AngeL) Pinoy *(Bilbo) Bilbo Baggins of Bag End *(brFA8) *(brmH2) Han-Gukin's Babsang *(dqgJk) Felix Felicis Leviosa *(EHMFS) Haku Kohakunushi *(eiTaD) Shimmeru *(filly) Aquila's Unbelievable Filly *(gp7qN) Utren Shim *(ii17Z) Shimmerdust *(Huntr) Royal Huntress *(j67HD) ; *(k1lGr) *(Magic) Magic Mustika *(Merry) Merry Times of Plenty *(Micky) *(Satan) *(SHADE) Roran Domiadraumr *(Sipta) Lieghtenstein *(U8RhU) Lucky First Raffle (previously named "CB Bronze Shimmer Scale") *(uGp5n) Seaglory of Christmas *(uHmRr) Crazy little Diamond *'' * * * * Każdy pozostały brązowy shimmer jest potomkiem któregoś z wyżej wymienionych smoków. Obrazki Egg sequence Fakty: *(Satan)'' został wymieniony przez oryginalnego właściciela. *''(Micky)'' został zamrożony jako S1 hatchling. *''(geode)'' - jego kod został zmieniony na niewiadomy na życzenie jego właściciela. Pogłoski: *(Micky) jest prawdopodobnie pierwszym zamrożonym smokiem nagrodą CB. Shimmer-scale Dragon - alternatywna wersja (Jewel) jest alternatywną wersją Shimmera i należy do Mysfytt. Nawiązując do jej wypowiedzi, (Jewel) jest oryginalną wersją Shimmer-scale Dragon'a, przez co złote, srebrne i brązowe warianty to przekolorowane wersje tego smoka. Obrazki Egg sequence Fakty: * (Jewel) nie miała zrobionych obrazków jako pękające jajko, a nawiązując do jej właścicielki, obrazki te ukazane były jako mgła, z której wykluło się od razu piskle. *31 stycznia 2013, miał miejsce dziwny przypadek. Po tym jak piskle przekształciło się w dojrzewające piskle, w krótkim czasie zachorowało i zmarło w wyniku choroby. Kilka minut później piskle zostało ożywione jako S1, następnego dnia ponownie dorastając jako samiczka. Ponieważ smoki-nagrody są odporne na choroby, niewiadomo dlaczego zmarła i w jaki sposób została ożywiona . *Mysfytt powiedziała, że (Jewel) będzie posiadała tylko 2 partnerów: Moonstone zwany "Star Cut Sapphire" oraz Lumina zwany "Inlaid Silver", i nigdy nie będzie rozmnażana z innym smokiem. *(Jewel) znosi jaja tylko Srebrnych Shimmer'ów, tak samo jak Penk - Srebrnych Tinsel'ów. *''(Jewel) została rozmnożona z zielono-niebieskim copperem, nazwanym Tarnished Copperplate. Inne informacje Mysfytt powiedziała na forum że: Potem wyjasniła: